The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Coral Bells in the Saxifragaceae family and given the cultivar name of ‘Apple Twist’. Heuchera ‘Apple Twist’ was hybridized by the inventor on Mar. 8, 2013 at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA. The seed or female parent was the proprietary unreleased hybrid known as ‘Making Waves’ (not patented) and the pollen or male parent was the proprietary selection known as ‘Malachite One’ (not patented).
Heuchera ‘Apple Twist’ was first selected in the fall of 2015 and passed final evaluation in the fall of 2016 from among many other seedlings from the same cross and hundreds of other crosses and assigned the breeder code 13-302-8 through the remaining evaluation process. Heuchera ‘Apple Twist’ has been asexually propagated by division at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. in 2016 and by sterile, shoot-tip, tissue culture propagation, and the resultant plants have remained stable and continued to exhibit the same characteristics as the original plant for multiple generations.